


《泛滥》chapter（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu





	《泛滥》chapter（3）

venom喜欢喝酒这件事，是Eddie偶然间发现的。

那是一个阴雨连绵的周五，venom在Eddie逛杂货店时悄悄地把啤酒堆进了他的购物车，然后颐指气使地用舌尖卷出了寄主的钱包：“新食物，Eddie。”

“我最近在尝试戒酒......你喜欢这个？”Eddie好笑地戳了戳venom的脑袋，被共生体不轻不重地咬住了，他在有人转到这排货架之前抽出了手指，“这不管饱，venom。”

“那就都买，Eddie。”venom又把货架另一边的东西扫进了购物车，盘踞在Eddie的胳膊上，“我们喜欢喝酒，别像个怂包一样。”

“走着瞧，你这个外星酒鬼。”Eddie哼笑了一声，venom钻进了他的外套里拱来拱去，凉而滑的皮肤蹭过男人的毛孔，“作为交换，今晚我打算吃一些生菜。”“......那真的很难吃，Eddie。”“人类是杂食动物，我们需要蔬菜。”

Eddie很庆幸自己多买了两箱啤酒，他永远都不敢低估venom的胃口。共生体直接捏爆了易拉罐豪饮，甚至象模像样地用人形坐在了Eddie的对面，学着他的样子一起碰杯。

“当心你的舌头别被割破，venom。”Eddie的面颊有些红了，事实上venom吞下去的那些酒精，有一大半影响到了他，“嗝......你有没有咬到过自己的舌头？张嘴......”

“你醉了，Eddie。”venom配合地张大了嘴，让Eddie在它狰狞尖锐的牙齿上乱摸，“你才是酒鬼。”“哦不，我可是能喝遍一条街的酒吧也不.....嗝......”Eddie缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，他拍了拍venom的肩膀，事实上Eddie挺喜欢和共生体一起喝酒的感觉，他没必要在乎自己说了什么，venom永远会为他保守秘密，“你知道吗，上次我这么干还是第一次入职的时候。”

“我们仨把几个骚扰姑娘小混混拖到街上打了一顿，然后有几个金发美妞看上了我们，”Eddie是真的醉了，venom把一箱半的啤酒都塞进了肚子里，他觉得自己已经脱离了地心引力，眯着眼飘飘然地说着胡话，“oh.....也许其中一个是棕发，总之我们坐上了一辆粉红色的跑车.....还有一辆是银色的.....”

“然后你们交配了，”venom打断了Eddie的话，声音听上去十分沉闷，但它还是在闭上嘴之前推开了Eddie差点被自己咬断的手，“我能看见你的记忆，Eddie，一部分。”“不不不，事实上我喝断片儿了，据说还吐了一床......”Eddie笑着挥了挥手，终于在venom的沉默中意识到了它的情绪不太对劲，“venom？venom......”

“你吻了她，Eddie。”venom将手里的易拉罐捏成了薄片，Eddie不确定它有没有弄伤自己，共生体的恢复能力太快了，“接吻过后总要交配，像我们一样。”

“不，有时候仅仅只是.....一个吻，venom。”Eddie确信自己有许多词汇可以来完成一篇报道，但他现在的语言却捉襟见肘，“就像这样。”Eddie给了他的共生体一个醉醺醺的吻，他亲了好几下，venom的嘴可一点都不小。

“就像拥抱和碰杯一样，你觉得高兴或者难受的时候，可以对......亲近的人，用吻来表达。”Eddie将自己说得面颊发烫，他不知道venom在想什么，黑色的皮肤一点都看不出有没有泛红，“以后你每天给我一个吻怎么样？这是个任务venom，然后你会明白的。”

“报酬呢？”venom瞬间化出许多黑色细流包裹住了Eddie，将他拉向了自己的胸口，它很庆幸自己来到地球后遇见的是Eddie，venom从Eddie的眼里看见了这个独特而原始的星球，如果是别人的话，一切都将毫无意义，“我们需要一个约定，Eddie。”

“两倍的巧克力怎么样？”Eddie懒懒地笑了笑，他现在非常靠近venom的心脏，这个巨大而美丽的生物无比信任着他，“有榛果仁的那种。”

“成交，Eddie。”venom湿漉漉的气息喷在Eddie的颈窝，它的寄主缩着脖子笑了起来，抬手摸了摸它的头，venom觉得今晚的Eddie不太一样，“你的脑子里在想昨晚我们交配时的场景，Eddie。”

“你得让我有点私人空间，venom。”Eddie噎了噎，抬头瞪着venom，“被意淫让你感到被冒犯了，嗯？”“我就从来不意淫你，”venom微微歪着头的样子像含着一肚子坏水，Eddie不太受得了它眯着眼睛的样子，“我一般直接做，Eddie。”

“你已经学会挑衅了，venom。”Eddie含含糊糊地嘟囔，他动了动被箍劲了的后腰，venom便放他跨坐在了自己刚化出的腿上，“你不能总是趁我睡着的时候打开电视，那会让我早晨困得起不来。”

“小Eddie比你醒得更早，”venom长长的舌头伸进了Eddie的衣领，一路舔过脊背探进了裤腰，Eddie低哑地哼了一声，慢吞吞地蹭了蹭venom的面颊，“看来你才是酒鬼，还想当怂包么？”

“你在挑衅我，混账。”Eddie笑了起来，单手解开了衬衫纽扣，饱满发达的肌肉从薄薄的布料里露了出来，瞳孔中的灰绿色变得极淡，“venom，我无论用什么方式都能肏你。”

Eddie握住了venom因为勃起而显露在胯下的性器。魁梧的共生体在胸前中发出了类似于轰鸣的喘息，venom被Eddie的强势和主动完全挑起了性欲。

“别乱动，野兽。”Eddie在venom耳边如同蛊惑般呢喃，“我可压不住你，你得听点话。”“等等，Eddie。”venom在Eddie坐下去之前托住了他的臀部，共生体尖锐的指甲划到了Eddie的皮肤，他皱着眉喘了一声，肠道便被几股流体温柔地分开扩张了，“我不想伤害你。”

“也许是我已经习惯你了呢？”Eddie的面颊又红了一些，venom在这方面格外聪明，而他在销魂的时候就喜欢乱说些胡话，“其实如果我平时不装得痛一些，你就整晚都不会放过我。”

“我知道你的真实感受，Eddie，所以我并非每次都放过你了。”venom轻轻地在Eddie的胸肌上咬了咬，但他还是嗷地叫了一声，臀肉紧绷得像一颗饱满的果实，“现在我们准备好了，Eddie。”

“well......现在我就来纠正你的错误，哈嗯......”Eddie扶着venom的性器往下坐了一点，共生体的尺寸让他的动作有些困难，但现在停下可太没面子了，venom低喘着想将他往下压，“hey，并不是越深越好，venom......”

venom转而用长舌裹住了Eddie的性器套弄了起来，男人呻吟着慢慢坐了下去，渐渐吞进了共生体大半的性器，在触碰到某个节点时突然绷紧了浑身的肌肉，涨红的前端分泌出了淡白色的液体，被venom悉数卷进了口中。

“是这里，对吗Eddie？”venom向上顶了顶腰胯，Eddie咬着嘴角闷哼了几声，连灰绿色的瞳仁里都沾染了滔天的酒意，唇色红得像刚揉碎了一把樱桃。venom从Eddie的脑海里感知到了罕见的色彩，像有一只手捏碎了浸泡过朗姆酒的雏菊，然后散落在了一片暖融融的碎阳里。

这是人类的情感，Eddie·Brock的灵魂。他穿行在所有诡谲的阴暗之中，将所有霉变潮湿的土壤翻面到了烈日底下暴晒，像一股束缚不住的暴风，而venom是Eddie无所畏惧的铠甲，也是他太迟遇见的软肋。

Eddie随着venom的顶弄一声重过一声地喘息，他总在濒临高潮之前向上避开venom过火的撩拨，直到共生体彻底失去了耐心。

venom突然站了起来，用臂弯勾着Eddie的腿窝将他抱了起来抵在了墙上。Eddie短促地惊呼了一声，他以为venom会像过去那样直接全部肏进来，但共生体还是维持着能让Eddie获得最大快感的深度，一遍遍地碾过Eddie自己找到的那处突起。

“哈呃.....唔！venom.....呃嗯.....嗯！”Eddie几乎要被强壮的共生体肏进墙里，白茫茫的视线里一切都在天旋地转，连venom的粗喘都盖不过肠道里的嫩肉被长驱直入破开的水声，”别总在同一个.....啊嗯！一个地方......”

“那就告诉我还有哪里，Eddie。”venom在Eddie刚冒出一丝想法的时候便冲着他想象的那个地方撞了进去，Eddie尖锐地呻吟了一声，瘫软着腰趴在了venom的肩头，“我们永远契合。”

“我后悔教你这些了，venom.....嗯！”Eddie捏了捏自己的鼻梁想让自己清醒些，他浑身都快烧起来了，只有venom身上是凉的，共生体的舌头模仿着性交的动作在他口中进出，弄得Eddie脖子和下巴上全是混杂的津液，“呃啊……不是那儿……嗯！哈……”

“是那儿，Eddie。”venom重重碾过了寄主体内最柔软的地方，Eddie捂着眼睛骂了一声，把venom的小腹射得一塌糊涂，从眼尾到鼻尖都晕红了一片，“你的大脑在求着我这样做。”

“fuck you，venom.”Eddie哑着嗓子嘟囔了一声，报复性地在venom身上啃了几口，被捏住后腰角度刁钻地深肏了几下，“哈！别再读我的想法……呃嗯、嗯！”

“你射了四次，Eddie。”venom慢慢地舔过Eddie的脖颈，再往前一寸，共生体尖锐的牙齿就能刮破人类脆弱的动脉，Eddie因为这濒临死亡的快感不自觉地绞紧了后穴，导致venom直接在他体内又涨大了一圈，“按我们之前交配的惯例来看，这是你体力透支前的极限。”

“哈，看来你一直清醒得很……”Eddie有种被看透了般的窘迫，他和venom的体质差距太大了，“但我今晚很爽……该你了，不是吗？”

“我们很公平，Eddie。”venom将Eddie抱到了沙发上，粗长的性器一直没有退出他的后穴，随着颠簸和摩擦不断地刺激着肠道。 Eddie跌跌撞撞地从茶几上摸到了一支烟，像个瘾君子一般点燃了叼在嘴角，“现在轮到我了。”

共生体慢慢将一直没有尽根没入的性器全部推了进去，Eddie挺了挺咬，有些艰难地在烟雾缭绕中叫了声venom的名字。

venom从Eddie口中尝到了烟草的味道，辛辣而苦涩，但还不算太坏。Eddie的烟头不小心烫到了venom的腰侧，但这细微的疼痛很快被卷入了滔天的欲望浪潮之中。人类的体温对共生体来说很高，venom几乎要迷失在男人剧烈收缩着的高热肠道中，Eddie的瞳孔微微放大，他仰着头纵容了venom粗暴的动作。

共生体将它的宿主翻了个身，从后面肏了进去。肚子被挤压着塞进一根大家伙的感觉让Eddie哼哼着动了动，叼不住香烟的嘴角差点在沙发上烫出一个窟窿。

venom托住了Eddie被插到鼓起的小腹让他翘起了屁股，一下下都顶到最深。Eddie撑着扶手扭头亲了亲venom，这不是他最喜欢的方式，但venom动情而满足的样子让他感觉还不赖。

这段时间来的磨合让Eddie很快就能够容纳了venom的整个尺寸，他懒懒地趴在沙发上吞云吐雾，venom的动作越来越快，撞得Eddie几次咬灭了烟头，叫得颜面扫地。

男人伸展开的肌肉在昏黄的灯光下有一种特别的美感，像匠人随手雕凿了几刀的大理石，揉杂着爆发性的力量和浑圆的起伏。venom的舌头一圈一圈地在Eddie敏感的乳首和臀缝之间打转，四散的流体如同触手般抚摸过男人的每一寸皮肤。

venom在高潮之前冲刺的时候，Eddie转过身用双腿缠住了它的腰。共生体粗硬的性器已经将他的穴口磨得红肿不堪，Eddie已经分不清快感和疼痛了，整个身体和大脑都被共生体的气息充斥着，venom几乎将他钉在了身下，它用庞大的体重将自己的性器全部压进了Eddie的身体里，再全部拔出，然后在Eddie大脑放空的时候毫无预警地再一次闯进去。

太过了，这太过了。Eddie尖锐地呻吟喘息，他不记得自己在低吼时说了些什么，也许是些下流的咒骂，或者只是一遍又一遍地叫着venom。燃烧到指尖的烟让Eddie混乱的思绪清醒了一些，他像身处世界末日来临之前般吸掉了最后一口，然后近乎凶悍地吻住了venom。

这个吻毫无美感，Eddie的嘴唇磕破在了venom的牙上，而共生体没有在他的脑海里找到第二种感情色彩。

黑色，只有无边的黑色。无论是刺破朝阳的鹿角，还是沉下湖面的叶片，此刻在Eddie的脑海中，都是如同渡鸦翅羽般的黑色。

名为venom的黑色。

Eddie像湮灭之际的信徒般被无数的黑色流体包裹住，只留住溢出喘息的鼻吻和睁大的眼睛。venom化成了流体，在高潮的那一刹那将自己扑进了Eddie的骨骼和皮肤，到达了前所未有的巅峰。

Eddie仰面躺在沙发上许久才缓过来，对着空气叫了一声venom，共生体便温顺地从他的肩膀上冒出了一个脑袋。“把我弄进浴室，混账。”Eddie一屁股坐到了地上，面目狰狞地捂住了身后，“下次让我操你怎么样？”

黑色流体一声不吭地将Eddie送进了浴室，其中一个小触手突然拨弄了一下Eddie疲软的性器，然后张开比划了一下又缩了回去。

Eddie呆了呆，然后venom低沉却戏谑的声音从他的脑海中冒了出来：“还是算了吧，Eddie。”

“ 你他妈的什么意思？！venom！”

venom贴心地在Eddie醒来之前修复了他宿醉的头疼，男人哼着小曲去冰箱里刨早餐时，从背后探出来的几根黑色流体掰过了他的脸。

和缩小的venom脑袋接吻的感觉好多了，Eddie眯着眼和那根灵活而粗粝的舌头纠缠了很久，在伤痕累累的嘴唇被再次磕破之前退了开来。

“今天份的接吻任务，”venom晃晃悠悠地在Eddie的脖颈上饶了两圈，提醒他最好戴根围巾才出门，“路过杂货店时，我们得多买点吃的。”

“斤斤计较的外星强盗。”Eddie舔了舔嘴角，将牛奶放进了微波炉里，venom还留在冰箱面前，从里面叼出了几包炸薯球，“过来，venom。”“不了Eddie，”venom头也不回，它比刚来时滑头多了，“我们需要多吃点。”

“想不想要四倍的巧克力报酬？”Eddie笑眯眯地敲了敲桌沿，对上venom的白眼睛，然后成功地被共生体的牙磕破了另一边完好的嘴唇。

“我们喜欢接吻，Eddie。”


End file.
